The Spy
by ellyxo
Summary: The Basterds insist that she isn't a prisoner. That's not their business, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**{ A/N } **

**Right, I am fully dedicated to update new chapters regularly. However, I've been poorly to the point I can barley move, let alone write. So, please feel free to send me any suggestions, comments, etc. Thanks.**

**Ell.**

** { A/N }**

'If you need to be in Berlin that desperately, well, I am going there in the morning.' The handsome man offered. From what she could see in the shadow, he had blonde hair, a sparkle in his eyes and a well chiseled face. He could have been no older than thirty-five and didn't wear a wedding ring. Force of habit.

'Thank-you, but I need to go tonight.' She deprived him of taking up his offer, but smiled graciously. Her face looked like a delicate China dolls, something which fascinated him as she looked fit to dine at The Ritz without making any changes to it. Whilst he stared at that porcelain complexion, she looked up the stairs and saw Fritz crouching at the top of the them, spying through the spindles.

The irony.

'Fritz-' He scurried away into his room, like a mouse she had caught running along the wall in the yard. She released a helpless sigh. As she began to scale the stairs once more, the young man spoke again.

'I can leave tonight.'

A crackled smile formed on her face. Her faith in the men draped in these uniforms was slightly restored. 'I don't even-' He interrupted her before she had the chance to protest.

'I shall discuss it with Herr Commandant, you should probably get ready.' Nor did she think twice before she ran to her bedroom and flung open her wardrobe doors. Emilie bumbled through and irritatingly slowly put down Eva's suitcases on the bed.

No longer being able to watch Emilie fold each little thing and rearrange them in the cases, Eva flung everything into the bag messily; going against how she had ever seen Emilie, or anyone else for that matter, pack a bag.

'Can you finish this please Emilie? It doesn't need folding.' Eva stuttered, licking her top lip and nervously looking around to see if she had forgotten anything in the rush, and tapping each of her fingertips on her palm.

'Yes Miss.' A shocked Emilie replied, almost disgusted that she wasn't allowed to do her job.

'Thank you.' She interrupted, breathing out heavily, but barley making a noticeable noise at all. Her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor as she made her way towards Fritz's bedroom.

She found him sitting on the edge of his bed, sulking. 'Don't be angry with me Fritz.' She asked, stepping forward.

'I never see Grandfather, and you get to see him.' A sigh of relief left Eva's mouth which caused Fritz to look up at her, not knowing what was wrong with her.

'You can see Grandfather soon Fritz, just be good whilst I'm gone. OK? Don't go back into the yard.' The real reason she was leaving would have destroyed the little boys family and whole life.

'Can you give him this? But please don't read it, it strictly for Grandfather's eyes.' The intelligent little boy asserted, handing over an envelope. It was decorated in small drawings of boats, swastika's and the rope swing that hung on the large tree outside.

'I promise.' She hesitated, before the tears of regret and sorrow escaped her eyes, she left the room and returned to her own. Emilie had already packed her bags and Chris was taking them downstairs. She entered her room for the last time and simply gazed at it. Nothing in particular, just the room. Sliding on the shoes that Emilie had left at the bottom of what was her bed, she turned around and left.

'You can't just leave like this.' There was a tight grip around the top of her arm, pulling her to the right.

'Why? Because you won't get you kicks and thrills anymore?' She croaked, wanting to hurt him.

Monster.

'I know that you love me.' He said bluntly and unemotionally.

'Lieutenant, you don't know what love is.' And with that, the grip on her arm was released and she walked away. The two men left Herr Commandants office and her uncle spoke.

'The Captain will leave you at your Grandfathers doorstep, then you shall go to France from there. I have made arrangements for where you will be staying and then a small flat will be given to you. I'm sorry you have to leave this way, Eva.' He displayed no emotion, even whilst seeing his dead sisters only child's eyes fill with tears. And it was because of this that she only looked at him and didn't say goodbye, or hug him as she would have two days earlier.

Typical Nazi.

By the time the car left the moisture filled woodlands and made its way through the town, it was already nine o'clock.

'The auto-bahn has been a great source of employment for many German men.' The Captain beamed.

Weary from the tears cried earlier and the lateness of the hour, she grumbled. 'Yes, I- I have heard positive...uh.' She hadn't heard the beginning of what he had said to her.

'You can sleep, I don't mean to keep you awake.' He mentioned over his shoulder.

'Thank you.' She was asleep in minutes. The car was large and comfortable and she could put her legs up on the other seats and rest her head on the cushion her aunt had put in the car before she had got in.

When Eva woke up entirely, it was light outside and the car was stationary.  
As she looked through the windows, she didn't recognize where she was. When she sat up and blinked away the mist in her eyes she saw the clock tower, indicating that she was only around the corner from her Grandfathers house. She brushed her fingers through her hair and got out of the car. After looking around for the man who had driven her here through the night and five minutes had past, she wrote a note and left it for him on the seat he had sat in all night. She opened the boot of the car and removed her three cases and walked away with them. Although she struggled, she made it to the house in little to no time at all. Three stern knocks on the door led to an answer from the butler, who swiftly hugged her and took away her bags.

'Sir! You have a visitor!' He shouted to her Grandfather.

'Yez, OK, I am on my vay now.' Instilled, he almost burst out into laughter when he saw her.

'My darling girl.' He declared, kissing both of her cheeks and holding her hands. 'You could have given an old man zome notice.'

'I don't know any old men.' She smiled, still tired and emotional from the previous day.

'Haha, yes, very gud. Come through, I vas just about to have zome tea.' After an hour of drinking tea, explanations, criticisms, broken expectations and tears, Eva was made to sleep, which she did. Straight through until the next morning.

She woke, curled her hair, dressed and headed into the city.

There were a lot of stern looking couples with children, happier looking couples without children, and lots of stereotypical 'Aryan's'. As she weaved through the crowd, and looked through the windows of glamorous shop fronts which she knew better than to go in, she noticed a soldier looking at her. She wouldn't have found it strange if she hadn't of noticed the very same man staring at her on the other side of the shopping district. Did he suspect her? She walked away from the shop quickly and sped down the street. She looked over her shoulder and found the man still to be following her. She turned right down a side street but stopped on the corner. After a few seconds, the soldier flew around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing there.

'Do you want to see my papers?' She asked, almost sputtering with anxiousness. He took her papers from her hand and looked over them. Once he handed them back he finally spoke.

'I thought it was you.' He sternly replied.

Baffled, she began to question him. 'I'm sorry..'

The solider didn't understand. 'I drove you here. Yesterday morning, I found you had left when I arrived back at my car. A young man from the church assure me that you had left safely.'

'I'm sorry, the house was only around the corner you see, and I didn't know where you had gone. I was awfully tired and I just decided to leave.' She baffled on, placing her documents back into the safety of her handbag.

'My apologies, it was my fault, I shouldn't have left.' He smiled.

She reciprocated this and spoke again. 'I never caught your name.'

'Captain Wilm Kretchtham.'

'Well, its nice to meet you Captain. I must repay you for the dreadfully long drive you took.'

'You could, by accompanying me to an event this evening?'

'I, I'm sorry, I have plans tonight. Maybe-'

'Yes, of course you do. Perhaps another time. Next week?'

'Actually, I'm going to Paris.'

'Ah, vous parlez Français?'

'Oui.'

'Où demeures-tu?'

'J'ai une maison par Paris.'

'Very nice. Well, can I walk you home?'

'Oh, no, don't trouble yourself. I was going to hail a taxi anyway.'

'My car is only around the corner, please, I shall drive you.'

Before she had chance to refuse, the Captain had taken her bags and was leading her to his freshly polished black car. Even though it was parked in a restricted area, it hadn't been given a fine as the others had. Its miniature Nazi flags hung either side of the bonnet made it exempt from such fines.

'Please, get in.' He smiled, holding open the door.

As hesitant as she was, she slid into the passenger seat and smiled. 'I don't mean to trouble you, Captain.'

'Its no trouble, you only live a few miles away-'

'But I barley know you…'

Other than oxygen, silence and awkwardness were the only other things to be circulated around them. The Captain sucked his lips into his mouth and Eva fiddled with the hem of her floral patterned dress.

'I didn't mean to intrude.'

'I- I will get a taxi if its all the same to you, Captain.'

'I will drive you, after all, I promised your uncle. And I suppose it can be a sort of apology.'

She smiled. 'Alright.' She didn't mean it. She was being spied on. That reports would be sent back the Herr Commandant. But who in the world would send a Captain to follow someone? Surely he had more important things to be doing. It didn't add up. Whilst these thoughts circulated in her head, she hadn't realised that the car was parked outside of her Grandfathers house.

'Well, thank-you.' Eva hesitantly smiled, getting out of the car and closing the door before the Captain could even speak.

He knew better than to get out of the car, feeling that he had been pestering her. So he left.

Three days had past and there was what could only be described as havoc occurring at the house.

'Magda, can you have these bags taken to the car and could you find out where my Grandfather is please?' She fretted. She only ever called her Grandfather, Grandfather in front of other people. When they were alone she called him Ron. They wouldn't bother with informalities and she would put her feet on the settee and he would swear and make jokes about Hitler and things that would potentially have them both imprisoned, or worse.

'Eva! Christoph, zose bags need to be in ze car. Eva!' Grandfather shouted huskily. His smoke damaged voice filled his grand house like an orchestra would a music hall.

'Yes, I'm in here!' She sang back, like a violin being accompanied by the piano.

'Right, change of plan-'

'What have you done?'

'Who vould have known zat-'

'Where am I going?'

'Only for a day-'

'Granddad-'

'Warsaw.'

'Warsaw?' Her voice broke. 'Warsaw. As in Poland? Are you joking?'

'Its vone day. I didn't realise, your plane vill go from Warsaw.'

'I'll rearrange it-'

'Ze place von't kill you, it vill do you gud for a day. I vill give you some money and you can see a tailor and have a dress made or zomething.' His strong German accent turned a whole sentence into something that fascinated Eva.

'I have a show! And why would I want another dress made? Grandmother always said…'

'It doesn't matter what Grandmother said.' He croaked. 'Ve cannot live in ze past. It's ze same zith your mother. Ve vill always remember zem, zey vill always be with us, but ve cannot take every step of our lives zinkning about vat zey vould say about it.'

'Grandad-'

'No. Here, take zis money, have a dress made you can wear it for your show, or whetever it iz. It vill take you most of ze day to get zer anyhow. Right, be carevul, and spend all of zat money.' He kissed his eldest grandchild on both of her cheeks and gently pushed her through the door. She laughed and got into the car, this time, and for the first time in what felt like a long time, which didn't showcase the flag of the National Socialist Party.

'It shouldn't take longer than five of six hours, Miss.'

'Thank-you Dietrich. At least we wont be entirely bored, you must be one of the only people in the whole house with a sense of humour.'

'You know, there was a man asking about you this morning. I say man, he was a soldier, miss. I didn't catch his name but he was asking questions like there was no tomorrow.'

'How old would you say he looked?'

'Uh, now that's asking. I'd say late twenties, thirty-three or four at eldest though.'

'As long as you didn't tell him we were going to Warsaw…' She already knew that he had told him. Whilst she enjoyed Dietrich's company, his common sense was his only downfall. He was also born in London, the East-End though. His parents moved back to Germany when Poland was invaded. Grandfather would often laugh at his doziness, but never said anything to hurt him. Grandmother never approved of punishing the help, they weren't their children and they weren't hers to control like a puppet on a string.

'Oh yes, he inquired as to where we were staying.'

She sat up straight and looked straight ahead.

'Shit, my whole family said I'm one to drop people in it, I'm sorry-'

'It doesn't matter, you weren't to know. And if you call me miss one more time, I will walk to Warsaw. I've known you all my life Dietrich…'

'Yes, yes I know, but the last time your uncle was at the house with you he said he thought it was wrong that I called you by your first name, being staff and all.'

'Why would you listen to him? Grandmother always said that my mother was the brightest…' She stopped. Her memories were beginning to resemble something of a injury, causing her to ache and feel empty.

'I do miss her y'know, I miss the old times in general. When everything was simple and Jews weren't such an issue. That's another thing, have you heard what they're doing? In Poland and such?'

'No…'

'They're calling them Ghetto's, cramming everyone into one place.'

'Everyone?'

'No miss- Eva, just the Jews.'

'I'm sure its hearsay.'

'I suppose we'll find out. To think they'd do things like that. Its 1940, not 1740.'

'I wish I was in England.' She said it.

'Eva, I think you should just stay put. Hitler's going to invade England just as he's invaded Poland and France and everywhere else.'

'Dietrich. I'm going go home-'

'Look, I cant risk getting into trouble with talk like this… we all know what Adolf bloody Hitler is like. You should most of all. You have him round to dinner at least twice a week. When you get to France, stay put. Keep your head down. I have a wife and kid to think about Eva-'

'When have I ever bit my tongue for anyone-' Raising her voice, Eva become furious and her brows lowered and her look became increasingly stern.

'Well you have to here! You ought to be back with your uncle. He knew what was best for you.'

'He didn't know what was best for me. He isn't my family anymore.'

'Don't be-'

'Stupid? He can rot.'

'I don't want to talk about this anymore.'

And with that, that innocent ending to a hostile conversation, there was silence between what were two good friends for five hours. Eva reminisced of times in London. Where she was loud and free and considered a scandal. Dietrich was thinking about what his little girl and wife would be doing right now. In the park, or cooking their dinner. Either way, he wished he was there with them, but his job paid well and he couldn't afford to ask not to take his boss's grandchild to Warsaw. Even if they were friends.

And just as quickly as the journey had started, it had ended. It reminded Eva of what it was like when she slept, finally resting, and as soon as your head hit the pillow, you were dragging yourself up and getting dressed. Dietrich drove directly to the hotel and dropped her off there. He unloaded the bags and handed them over to the bell boy. When he opened her door, she stepped out and apologized.

'Its alright, I just don't want to see you getting into any trouble.' He whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder blade and escorting her into the hotel. As they both received their keys, they joked about Captain Kretchtham.

'I think he's taken by you, I've seen you in the papers regarding men.'

'And we both know how true it is, don't we?' She laughed. Then they both laughed. When they both lived in London, they would walk around together, her in her silk scarves and stockings, and him in his moth bitten jacket and worn down shoes. As they moved into the bar they cried with laughter as they spoke about the time they walked into Savile Row and had a suit tailored. The shop assistants smirked and turned up their noses, until he pulled out a wad of cash and paid for the suit and generously tipped all of the sales assistants.

'I wonder where we'd be if we were in London. Don't you miss it? '

'I told you-'

'Just say yes or no…'

'Yes. But that's the last we're going to speak about it.'

'Okay. Where shall we eat? Ron's paying, so…'

'I will ask the concierge, I'll be back in a minute.'

Suddenly.

'It's strange that we should meet in Poland like this Miss James.'

She sipped her drink and smirked like the shop assistants in London. Turning her head around she replied. 'And its strange that my good friend and driver should tell me that you were asking at the house for me this morning.'

'Pure coincidences, I assure you.'

'If I didn't know any better, Captain, I would accuse you of spying on me.'

'For your uncle I presume?'

'Maybe not just him.'

'Then who?' Genuinely intrigued, he took a seat next to her and ordered a whiskey.

Slightly insulted, but amused, she theorized. 'Well, two half-English, half-German people, almost casually travelling around Europe…' She began to flirt.

'Is there something I should know about a highly regarded English lady?'

'Highly regarded?'

'According to your uncle.'

'And don't you believe him?'

'I have heard other stories…'

'I see. My uncle obviously hasn't told you the reason I moved back to the fatherland.' Sighing over the word mother caused him to lower an eyebrow.

'No, he hasn't. Do you wish to indulge me in the story?'

'Perhaps another time, my friend here is taking me out to dinner.'

'He said there was some place around the corner or something that was nice, I think he said that, I don't speak the lingo. Do you want to join us, Captain?'

Eva's face dropped. Whilst the young man was nice enough, she didn't want any more contact, communication, or even just to see a Nazi, ever again.

'I'd love to.' He smiled, knowing she didn't want him there, and knowing that Dietrich was out for revenge.

The restaurant was dimly lit and its tables were barley filled. Eva noticed a sign on the glass window but only knew the word 'Juden' from it. They were shown to their table by a young blonde waitress. She handed them each a menu and took orders for drinks.

'Konnten wir eine flasche rotwein und…' The Captain requested.

'Konnte Ich etwas wasser mit eis in sie bitte' Added Eva, smirking at Dietrich, knowing that he expected her to drink alcohol.

The drinks arrived and the waitress set them down. 'How many glasses?'

'Zwei, danke.' Eva replied. Dietrich spoke little German, his German parents weren't as openly accepted in the East-End of London as their English child was in Berlin. He could pick up on a few words but tended not to speak.

'When are you going to the coast, miss?' The captain went on, pouring the wine into the glasses.

'I'm not going to the coast, Captain.'

'Your uncle-'

'My uncle is unaware of my plans in France, Captain.' She barked, sipping her iced water.

'We are staying in Paris actually.' Dietrich jumped in.

'Oh yes, if I remember correctly, you're staying with Colonel-'

'Yes, only for a few days though.' Dietrich interrupted as Eva almost scoffed into her drink.

'I received an invitation to dine with the Fuhrer in Paris, you could join me?'

'Is that an invitation or a suggestion, Captain? I cannot tell.'

'Eva!'

'You know, I'm not feeling very well. I think I will go back to the hotel. But please, enjoy your wine and your food gentlemen.'

'No, sit down-' The Captain began.

'I'm tired, I've been in the car all day and I, I just need to sleep.'

The Captain finally caught up to her around the corner from the restaurant.

'What is your problem with me?'

'I havent got a problem with you, Captain.'

'All I have done is help you-'

'And you want something in return?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Yes. Some respect.'

'Why should I respect you?' She leant in.

'Because I have helped you.'

'By driving me to Berlin and reporting back to my uncle?'

'Yes I drove you to Berlin but I am not reporting back to anyone. I asked about you at the house this morning because..'

'I'm really not interested. If you could help my friend get back to our hotel I would be grateful. Good night, Captain.'


	2. Chapter 2

**{ A/N } **

**I struggled with what else I could add to this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the hardest to write, especially as I am trying to keep Eva's stubbornness strong. Please R&R. Thanks. **

**Ell.**

**{ A/N }**

The Parisian air was full of the scents that brought back the most beautiful of memories to Eva. Laughter, friends, fashion. The satin scarf she had tied around her head wouldn't have been a fashion statement in an her city and scowls would have most likely have been exchanged. Every time Dietrich tried to speak to her she picked up her pace. It wont last, he thought.

When they did speak, the words caused pain and damage that could never be fixed.

'I'm going, Eva. Back to my girls.' The cockney gulped.

'Now?' She shrieked, scaring herself by her own voice.

'You're getting yourself into too much trouble.' He bluntly declared, watching his childhood friends chest tighten with each breathe she took.

She stayed silent.

'Get out while you can.' He spoke softly to her.

Her eyes began to glisten, realising that there was no way out anymore. As much as she felt at home in this city, she didn't want to be there alone. She didn't want to stay with Colonel. She simply didn't want to be without the man who stood before her. And whilst she wasn't in love with him, she still loved him all the same. She smiled back to him and watched him walk away. As she walked up the stairs, lugging the enormous amount of guilt she felt, she decided she would go back. Back to Poland and back to her uncle.

'Miss?' The voice of a porter awoke her from her thoughts.

'Yes?' She replied, shaking her head and swilling away her thoughts.

'Your car is here. Your bags have been taken down.' He informed her. He had a gentle face and couldn't have been older than eighteen. Poor boy she thought.

'Thank you.' She smiled. She followed the porter to the front desk and tipped him, to which he was grateful for.

She returned to the room only for her handbag and coat. She inspected the back two-piece suit that her aunt cooed over.

'That looks fabulous, darling.' Smiled the woman sat in front of her.

'I think it might be too much.' The normally scandalous girl spoke.

'Its perfect! You must have it.' Her aunt declared, waving her arm and ushering the sales assistant over.

She was shown from the foyer to the car by the same boy. She didn't know the people in the car, but they knew of her. They had exchanged small talk at parties held by her uncle. She never felt quite herself at such parties. Whilst their was attention paid to her, she felt it wasn't the kind she would find elsewhere in the world and in different company.

'Ah, Eva!' The man burst out. He was skinny and his face was gout. How well did he know her to be on first name terms with this man? She didn't even know his last name, let alone his first.

'How are you?' She chimed, not knowing what else to say.

'I am perfectly well my dear. Are you ready to leave?' He added.

'Of course I am.' She replied, tilting her head to the left.

They both slid into the car and with a gently chug they were off. They didn't speak for the first fifteen minutes of the journey which was only predicted to be thirty maximum. Eva clutched her bag whilst the stranger beside her hummed a tune.

Suddenly, the car chugged again and came to an abrupt stop. The passengers in the back of the car flew forward, almost coming from their seats. Panic struck Eva's face as the two men, now kicking tyres and lifting bonnets, tried to remedy the problem.

A gun shot was fired and screaming broke out


	3. Chapter 3

{ A/N }

I thought it better I should upload something eh all rather than nothing at all. Truth be, I am struggling with what should have been my third chapter and is now my fourth.

So, please be patient with me.

Ell.

{ A/N }

Frantically, she ducked down to avoid the obvious. She heard the driver grunt and the shouting of something she couldn't quite understand. She tried to open the door but something on the other side was preventing her from doing so. She helplessly whimpered in an effort to open it until she was grabbed from behind and bundled out of the car.  
Americans.  
She only briefly saw their faces before they put a bag over her head. She could feel the fabric tightening around her nose and mouth as she breathed, and as she become more distressed, this became more panicked. She shouted in English but it didn't seem to have the desired effect. Kicked her legs, she was slumped onto the hard ground and left, or she thought so much. Finding her legs, she was made to kneel before the bag was whipped off her head.  
It was then, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared a tall, dark haired man that began to swing a bat against the mans head.


	4. Chapter 4

{ A/N }

Sorry for the wait, I've really struggled with this chapter and I will most likely be editing it here and there. My dog ran away too which was rather traumatic, but she's back... R&R, Thanks.

Ell.

{ A/N }

On her knees, instilled with the thoughts of impending doom, she clamped her eyes closed and sucked in the air. There would be one less person breathing it. Her head felt heavy the more she thought about it and as she did, she felt bile raising in her stomach. Blocking out what was happening not two meters beside her, she became faint, until she was thrown back into reality.

'What we got ourselves here then?' She heard. Her head was forced up by her chin from its position parallel to the dirt beneath her. Her eyelids shot apart and here eyes were greeted by the image of a man towering over her. Petrified, she couldn't blink and breathing became foreign.

'Got a name?' The same southern voice spoke as his sidekick stood by the dead body beside her. His features were far from soft. He took off a flat cap and revealed dark hair and when he cocked his head to the left he revealed a scar running from one side of his neck to the other.

'Eva.' She spluttered, still hearing the noise of smashing skull. The man raised an eyebrow and continued his interrogation.

'Eva.' The southerner hummed. 'Explain to me what an English gal is doin' in the middle'a Nazi occupied France?'

'I work for the British-'

'The British?' He cut her off, smiling, doubting every syllable that escaped her blood red lips. 'So what in hell were ya doin' ridin' in a car full'a Nazi's?'

'Going into Paris. Keeping my cover.' She scoffed, quickly coming to the realisation she probably shouldn't direct blame towards strangers who she had just seen kill a man and mutilate another before sending him on his way.

He chuckled, roughly pulling her up from the ground causing her to grit her teeth. The heels of her shoes sank straight into mud below them. 'Well, I'm sorry ya had t'see that, Eva.' He declared, taking out a tin and sniffing what he had pinched from it.

She didn't say anything else for a while. Thoughts flew across her mind; was she going to see the end of the bloodied bat that she had just seen kill the man beside her? Was that how she was going to die? She had spent three years living amongst Nazis and this was how she was finally going to die? Amongst the allies. Would she go to Heaven? No. Vanity was a deadly sin... not that it was her only sin, just the first she thought of. This carried on until one stray thought escaped.

'What do I do now?' She gurgled, almost surprised that she heard her own voice.

The southerner turned around and looked at her. 'Well,' He began. 'You should probably stay here.' He thought, solidly nodding once he had said it, as if agreeing with another person.

'Lieutenant Aldo Raine.' He slurred, holding out his hand.

'I'm sure.' She sighed keeping her eyes on his and her hands clutched around her handbag.

He pulled back his hand and brushed his leg as if he was brushing off dried mud. 'Well, I guess I'd better show ya around.' He walked on, but she stayed still. Not only because the heels of her shoes were submerged in think cement-like mud, but because she remembered what Dietrich had said to her. Don't get into trouble. It didn't take a genius to detect the trouble around her.

'Ya comin'? You better wipe off that shit off from ya mouth too.' He coughed, referring to her lipstick. 'Some'a these guys 'aint seen a woman in months.' He chuckled playfully, disturbing her.

'Lieutenant Raine, please, if I don't-'

'Aldo, please.' He smiled, realising that a new toy had been delivered.

'I have-'

'To change them shoes ya got on. How'd ya meant to walk in 'em anyway?' He played, stroking his moustache to disguise the chuckles beneath it.

A frown of defeat formed on her face. He was worse than she. She pulled out her heels from the mud and walked on her highest tip toes through the mud towards him. He held out his arm to help balance her but she continued past him. Once she reached him she she saw a camp. It was as if a group of teenage boys had been here, which was true, only they were classed as men. Aldo whistled and they all turned.

'What'cha got us, Aldo?' Shouted one of them shouted as others laughed and whistled.

'Please wake me up.' She whispered under her breath. Her stomach ached as if she were a girl who had been left heart broken. Well, she had been. Dietrich gave up all hope of helping her and now she was sentenced to not being in control, something she constantly prided herself on. Maybe this was Gods punishment for her.

'Her name is Eva. Now I know what y'all are thinking', but ya can all keep on thinking' it. She's working for the Brits and I'm pretty sure she has'a husband or somethin'.' He dismissed and walked away from her towards the fire.

She wished desperately that she had a wedding ring on. She always made sure to check if the men she conversed with wore one, and judged from that if she was to move on or continue to flutter her eyelashes and girlishly giggle into her wine glass. Aldo didn't wear one. Good thing there were no wine glasses. They walked down the embankment, easier for he than it was her. She sat on a log that was laid by a fire. The fire wasn't burning but it let off heat. The men sniggered like schoolgirls would at a handsome teacher. She did it when she was young, she knew how they felt, she just didn't appreciate it from what she observed to be grown men.

'Eva?' She heard coming from in front of her. She looked up and was lost for words.

'What are you doing here?' Her voice broke.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were still in-'

'Poland?' She gasped. Her brain couldn't process who she was seeing. She had met Hugo two years ago when he worked in Poland for Herr Commandant. He drove her and her two cousins deep to the countryside one weekend and had joined them on a picnic. It was as they were getting back in the car when he had informed her that he knew she was a spy. She was positive her heart had stopped beating.

'They wanted me to keep my cover, I was going to Paris…' She continued. By this time the men were sat staring like it was story time.

'I thought I saw something in a paper. I'm glad you're safe.' She squeezed her eyelids together again, feeling more hurt pour over her. How much more, God? How long will it last? She couldn't take much more of the emotional roller coaster she was on. Nobody around her seemed to appreciate that she was in a strange place surrounded by murderers and that she was petrified. Maybe she didn't show it… but they must have expected it.

'You look familiar to me.' One man burst out. He held out his hand and rose from his chair.

'Smithson.' He nodded. She shook his hand and introduced herself.

'Where've I seen you?' He continued, narrowing his eyes.

She didn't know how to respond, so simply smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know.' She laughed. His naivety soothed her. She didn't feel so vulnerable anymore.

'Did you have an affair with Frank Sinatra?' One of them bellowed.

Her mouth dropped. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. 'No, I sang with Frank Sinatra-' She assured the man.

'I recognise you now!' Each of them declared, almost like a domino effect. She smiled.

'Where can I sleep?' She looked up innocently, smiling. Her eyes were wide and were framed by carefully applied eye shadow and eyeliner, something she found older women would comment on; Oh but your eyes are so beautiful without all of that!

'Oh, uh… you should probably ask Aldo.' Smithson responded.

'I'll show 'er.' One of them stood up. Jesus Christ. It was little more than an hour since she saw the same man smash another mans skull to uncountable pieces. Her mouth dropped and she shook her head.

'I'm not tired actually…' All of her natural acting skills were long gone by this point. Her charm, wit, humour… it was probably scattered on the woodland floor with the Nazi's brain. She noticed that Hugo and Aldo weren't present. She was starting to process plans in her head.

'I'm not gonna' smash up your head.' He spoke again, waking her from her thoughts.

She had put her trust in worse people. She had lived with a house full of Nazis for three years as a British spy. She stood up and introduced herself.

'So we're cool?' Donny asked, throwing his bat down.

'Yes.' No. She didn't trust him, nor did she trust any of the other men sat around her. But she knew how to convince them she did. The treaties and war pacts their prime ministers and presidents had made meant nothing to her, and probably very little to any of them. As far as she was concerned, she might as well be sat drinking tea with Nazis.

'Anyone seen Aldo?' Utivitch broke inn

'He went somewhere with Stiglitz.'

Talking about her, no doubt.

'Do we give her his bed?'

Please don't.

'Or you could just tell me where there's a nice hotel…'

Suddenly she was being stared at like she was a dog that had done something wrong.

'It was a joke.' She added, rolling her lips and looking around.

'Take Aldo's. Do you want a shirt or something to wear?' Wicki asked.

'Doesn't seem I have much of a choice.'

'I'll go grab you somethin'.'

Had it truly come to this? Was she really have to sleep in some middle aged, murdering, crazy mans 'bed'? she took the pins out of her hair she began to reflect on the previous week. It wasn't her best, she thought, causing her to laugh to herself. In fact, it was rather pleasant. Her show didn't matter, Dietrich's absence did. Neither did the camping.

'Here,' Wicki walked in and held out an old shirt. 'We probably wont be in for another few hours.'

'OK…' She brushed the bundles of hair over her shoulders and frowned. She sucked in her lips and pouted them out again in all kinds of peculiar ways. She was in deep concentration.

'Don't be worried, we're all good guys.' She held her head and sat down on the make-shift bed. 'C'mon-' He began.

'Why do I have to stay here? Nobody has actually told me yet.' She interjected, feeling it was better to ask now and be saved any more disappointment.

'Well, I guess because Aldo said so.'

She stood up. 'Where's Aldo?'

'I'm right here. We got'a problem?' He coughed. He strolled into the tunnel ringing his hands, almost ready for confrontation.

'You've not told me why I'm still here.'

'Look doll-'

'Eva.'

'Yeah, well, I act on behalf of my men.'

'And what exactly do I have to do with that?

'Them Nazi's thoughts ya was a spy, yer safer here.'

'No, I'm safer in-'

'My word is final-'

'Not with me it isn't-' Raising her voice, he cut her off, reaching her volume before doing so.

'Who in hell do ya think yer talkin' to girl?' He reached his full hight, pushing out his chest and lowering his hands to his side.

'Aldo fucking Raine.'

Calming himself down, he took out his tin and sniffed a pinch full of it.

'Go'ta sleep. And get out'a my bed.'

'Great!' She wailed. 'I'll sleep on the fucking floor.' She began, waltzing out of the tunnel. 'Thank you for all that southern hospitality, and if you call those beds, you've been living in the bloody dark ages.' She boomed as she weaved through the men's legs by the campfire. Her heels were tricky, but she had just about got the knack of walking on her tip toes. Shocked, nobody seemed to know how to respond to the sudden flamboyant behaviour of the girl.

'Is she like that a lot?' Aldo slurred to Hugo.

He nodded his head and began to pursue her. He shouted her name but she kept on dodging twigs and bits of rugged land. She carried on for about half a mile as Hugo simply walked behind her.

'There's no point, Eva.'

'There is every point.'

'I know you don't like it-'

'Don't like it?' She spun around. 'I have just seen those men kill-'

'A nazi!'

'He could have been a sympathiser!'

All of the men could hear her voice breaking screams.

'What did you think was going to happen?' He shouted.

'He said he didn't take prisoners, and if I'm not allowed to leave what does that make me?'

'He knows what's best-'

'He doesn't know what is fucking best for me! Neither does any other man on this god damn earth!'

'Just come back.'

'You'll have a job of trying-'

'Don't make me, Eva.'

She stopped again. Looking him square in the eyes she spoke. 'If you even try, I will make your foreseeable future unbearable.' And he didn't doubt her for a second.

'They'll only find you and we will both be in bother.'

'Hugo,' she sighed. 'Please, please, don't do this.'

'The fuckers will kill you if you go back, your uncle can't fucking protect you anymore.'

'Do you think if he was protecting me he would have let them take me before?' She screamed.

It was more of a sibling quarrel that what the spectators though it was.

'You're safe here.' He hushed in a lowered tone, catching on that their conversation was now being heard.

'Im safe in England. Paris was my only way of getting out of this fucking war!' She screamed, turning again and storming off. Hugo sighed and swooped her over his shoulder, obviously knowing he'd be met with resistance. Once they got closer to the camp, eventually her kicking became enough to leave the young German helpless. She had kicked his face and blood seeped from the wound. She stormed away from him and addressed the lieutenant sat by the fire.

'How long will I be here?' He looked up.

'However long we want yer.'

A harsh graze met him. As she walked back into the tunnel, he stared at the black seam that ran up the back of her stockings. After everything, they were still precisely where they should have been. Unlike her dignity, she couldn't sleep for frustration. The men outside were almost afraid to talk about it. He outburst was unexpected, to say the least. They all stumbled into the tunnel about an hour after Eva stomped in.


	5. Chapter 5

{ A/N }

I'm honestly rather embarrassed at how long it had taken me to update my 'regular' fic. But it's for a good reason (to me anyway) because I've been away for two weeks and my best friend is moving so I have a lot on. This chapter will have a lot of editing done on it as I'm not super happy with it. Thanks.

P.S. I got Django Unchained the other day and I other than it being unexplainably beautiful, I thought I'd throw in a bit of Southern slavery.

Ell.

{ A/N }

Eva hadn't left the tunnel and not one of the men had thought to check on her. Instead, they joked and ate around a stove that cooked something that resembled porridge. Aldo shovelled in his last spoon of nourishment and summoned Stiglitz.

'Go check on her.' He slurred in his southern drawl, exposing his food whilst he spoke.

Hugo didn't think to refuse as he would to somebody who wasn't officially his superior, but he was going to see her before he asked him and thought better than to cause a quarrel. The men watched him disappear into the black hole in anticipation; perhaps Stiglitz would come back out with a busted lip or bloody nose. Maybe there would be a scream and he would be pushed out by a girl half dressed. He ran out if the tunnel after a few minutes of scuffling and iron hitting the brick wall echoing through.

'Where the fuck is she?' Stiglitz shouted, as each man stood up with the same emergence that was in Hugo's voice.

'Stiglitz, if you're tellin' me that girl ain't in the fucking whole in the wall-' The southerner stopped, for Stiglitz was no longer in front of him but running into the woodlands surrounding the camp. The men split up and searched the forest, and about forty minutes into their search for the runaway, Utivitch found something of interest.

He stayed still and only crept if he had to. Holding his back up against an ancient oak tree, he could hear scuffles on the other side. He had convicted himself that it was an animal, until he heard a whimper which could only belong to a human. As he made his way around the tree, he tried to figure out how he would capture her, he knew that she would fight and scratch and try to escape in any way she could. As he grew closer to her, he still couldn't think of how he would be able to capture her and return to the camp how all the men had imagined Stiglitz coming out of the hole. Suddenly, she flew from around the other side of the tree and tumbled into him.

'There you fuckin' are,' Spat Aldo as he marched up to them both. 'Good work, Utivitch.' He continued, slapping his black.

'Thank you, sir.'

Aldo circled the girl, taking a rock out of her hand and instantly disarming her as he went. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before smiling at the Lieutenant. 'What in hell do you think you were doin'?' He raged suddenly.

'Exploring.' She smiled.

'Explorin'?' He paused. 'Back when there we slaves pickin' cotton on those plantations, d'ya know what I'm talkin' about?' The southerner hummed and he strode in front of her.

'Yes.'

'They used to have a great big 'r' burned into their faces.'

'Yes, I know that. But I'm not your slave, Lieutenant, and according to your great speech yesterday, I am not your prisoner either.'

'But you're staying with us.'

'Is there something I don't know yet?'

'Such as?' The southerner hummed, taking out his snuff box.

She watched him sniggered up the tobacco that he had pinched in his fingers. When he looked up to her, silent, he spun on heels and marched a few steps in the direction of the camp. Once he had stood still, he looked over his shoulder and spoke.

''Cuff her.' The simple words sparked a different response which he had hoped for. Instead of a struggle, Eva laughed. It was soft and it exposed her white teeth. Almost instantly, Utivitch produced a pair of handcuffs and swiftly shackled Eva's hands behind her back.

The trio began to walk back together, with Aldo a few strides ahead. 'I thought you'da got further than this.' She didn't respond, and Utivitch was beginning to feel anxious. He knew how Aldo's temper could flare in seconds and he could easily swing his hand round and hit her. Even though she was a girl, she was still a prisoner. Or captive. Or with them.

At the camp, Donny stood up and stomped his way through the twigs and leaves towards her. She was instantly frightened from the look on his face, even Aldo looked shocked at home The Bear Jew was approaching.

'You know The Jew Hunter.' The towering man/beast rumbled, clenching his teeth.

'I don't know him-'

'You were going to live with him.' He began to smirk and his face became closer to his.

'I was going to stay for two days, until my things were put into my flat.'

'Bull shit. We've been in your bags-'

'What?'

'We found-' He began, taking a letter out of his pocket.

'Why would you go through my bloody bags?' She tried to swing her arms in front of her until a clank of chain link and a pain in her wrists reminded her of her restraints.

'You're a traitor.'

'If I'm a fucking traitor after the shit I've been through, then you are Hitler himself.'

The men were all silent. Donny's test had gone sour, he only wanted to see her reaction.

'For Gods sake, if you're going to keep me in these fucking things can you take me away from here?' She frantically smashed her iron cuffed wrists together, making one finally penetrate her skin and seep gooey blood. Utivitch led her into the tunnel and took one cuff off her and instead attached it to her bed, all the while still silent.


	6. Chapter 6

{ A/N }

Small update whilst I try and tweak Chapter 5. I'm preparing myself for a hectic few months with people moving and starting a new term at three different places so I will try and write as much as I can before Wednesday and hopefully keep updating every fortnight after that. Or at least that. Thanks.

Also, this is from Eva's uncles point of view. I'm thinking of bringing back some other characters back very soon too!

Ell

{ A/N }

'I will find her, Herr Commandant.' A confident voice beamed through the telephone.

'And I have every faith in you.'

'You mustn't worry. Fortunately for her, she is English. Which is rather unfortunate for us.' The voice quipped,

'We are all she has, Hans, I promised her mother-' The commandant was interrupted by four loud 'tuts' which were so piercing, Herr Commandant had to move the receiver from his ear.

'I know how worried you must be, I have heard from the Fuhrer himself how impressive your young niece is and he is personally tracking our movements-'

'You're a detective Hans, if you can find Jews in floorboards, you can find a group of Yankee monsters. I would like regular updates on what is happening and everything is to be reported to me. Goodbye, Colonel.'

'Papa, will Eva be coming back to us now?' Fritz asked, watching his father slam down the telephone.

His father sighed and knelt down to his level. 'I'm not sure, Fritz, she has got into a spot of bother with the Americans.'

'Oh, we'll have to phone her papa then.' The little boys answer was what any other person would have suggested, but his father shook his head.

'No Fritz, we don't have to phone her papa.'

'He could get her out of bother though, and then she could come back to us.'

Herr Commandant looked at his glassy eyed boy as he contributed reasonable suggestions. He was an extremely aware and alert eight year old. He could tell strangers about almost anything, apart his papa's job.


	7. Chapter 7

_Small, quick update on what's taking my next chapter to be uploaded._

_I don't to say when my next chapter will be up, but it has been started and has is looking good. _

_Unfortunately, I've had a pretty rough month. I was kicked out of school at the beggining of the month, leaving me with no time to move on to anything else because of the short notice._

_And, well, without a job I've been struggling with money and I'm completely cut off from my ex-main source of money, my dad._

_So, as you can imagine, all of this has had me feeling quite low to say the least. _

_My writing means a lot to me, and so do you, for simply reading it which is why I feel that I should explain what's keeping my 'regular' updates coming._

_So, a doctor is on the case, which will hopefully arm me with a spade to dig my way out of this mess. And my trusty iPad has had a few scribbles that I hope to make into a few more stories (Django, Inception, GTA V and due to messages I will hopefully carry on with my Boy in the Striped Pajamas fic)._

_Thank you for reading, and hopefully understanding._

_Elly._

_X_


End file.
